Cold Sunlight
by 00 Serenity 00
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto fight for the last time.


Cold Sunlight

There they stood, facing each other with similar stances. Everything about the two could be compared. One's hard-to-read expression versus a determined one that was tinged with hurt; a hurt that had been there for a while. Blonde hair compared to black hair: light against dark, good versus evil. It was how it was portrayed, yet it wasn't something that he wanted.

Both bent slightly, prepared for the other's attack. Like a mirror image, they attacked each other. It was similar to the way they had fought all those years ago, but this time was also different. It _had_ been years ago; they were now not so inexperienced. They were, however, still full of emotion. Whether or not they expressed it clearly through their actions wasn't clear.

Trees swayed and branches snapped; breakable bystanders to their fighting. The sun was well into the sky already, watching them from afar. It had seen this many times before.

Lightning crackled from his hand, into his weapons. They were both evenly matched: the cursed seal versus the Kyuubi. This time, however, each had them under control. It was something they had anticipated.

Growing up, they were also different, yet very much the same. Through some strange stroke from fate, they had wound up on the same team. They became friends. Despite everything, their friendship outshone others. _This_ wasn't comparable. It just couldn't be.

As time had gone on, their roles had reversed. Once the beloved survivor, extremely cool and sought after, he had become despised. He was hunted by people who had once thought themselves to be his friends. He followed the non-traditional path of the ninja—and paid for it. Seeking only power, he found himself rejected from society.

Judging from the chakra surrounding them, the other boy had been accepted. Before, he had been the reject, the _thing_ that nobody liked to look at. He wasn't considered human, and he was treated accordingly. Now he was surrounded by familiar friends and some that he didn't recognize.

Sasuke smirked, knowing full well what this meant for him. He had come prepared, both physically and mentally. Naruto had said it before, but now he understood how true his words had been.

Naruto, on the other hand, wished beyond the stars that this could just end. He had given Sasuke plenty of chances, now he had no choice. It was either this or let others kill him. He just didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

Those opportunities were appreciated, but wasted. Sasuke had dug himself deeper and deeper into a hole until he just couldn't figure out how to get out anymore. Even the blonde's perpetual outstretched hand was no longer in reach.

All those chance encounters and Sasuke still hadn't changed his mind about coming back. As time went by, the possibility became increasingly slim. People wouldn't accept him. Why should he go back to a village where hate or disgust was the only thing waiting for him? He was better off alone and he knew it.

Both fought with their all, determined in their own way to finally end it.

As their final attacks clashed and an explosive light filled the area, both boys were thrown back. The trees that had managed to survive their earlier attacks were now destroyed.

In that blinding moment, they thought that maybe they could finally rest easy. This conflict could end, and once and for all, they would be free from everything.

Maybe they could meet again simply as themselves.

The two of them stood up shakily. They had no energy: they certainly weren't going to run at each other. Upon standing face-to-face once more, Naruto smiled.

"Hey, Sasuke," he said, his eyes becoming unfocused. "I'm very happy to have known you. To have met you." His smile showed a sign of his earlier cheekiness. And then he fell forward.

Taken aback, Sasuke caught the only person in the entire world that had remained his friend; his _true_ friend. Dark eyes widened when chakra started fading and breathing had stopped.

"Naruto?" he muttered, looking down at the blonde. There was no reaction. The chakra faded completely.

This was unexpected. He had fully believed they would leave the world together. But now, as he placed the motionless body of his best friend on the ground, he realized what this meant.

Eyes flashed upwards, red once again. Gathering the remaining strength left in him, he charged. The group that had been nearby had started closing in, but he burst through it. Furiously, almost desperately, he continued fighting. A maniac laugh burst from his mouth: he was somehow reminded of Zabuza, the first real mission he had with Naruto.

And he pressed on, no matter that it was him against hordes of ninja, no matter the weapons he couldn't avoid.

* * *

><p>Short, but to the point. I felt sort of mellow while writing this. But if Sasuke were a normal human being, which I'm beginning to wonder, I felt like this might be an ending. I also left it unclear at the beginning, who I'm referring to, so that was on purpose. I almost didn't want to add any names, but I knew Naruto would say something.<p>

I also feel that if the two fought, and Naruto were to survive, it would just show that he CAN'T save his friend, something he's been trying so hard to do the entire story. So either they both die or they both live. My opinion, anyways. I'd love to hear others, though ^_^

Jen


End file.
